One in the Same
by Zutarafan4ev
Summary: What do you get when you have the gaang, two dragon ball teens, and a few rich, smart unsuspecting humans? A lifetime worth of adventure, humor, drama and romance! DBZ characters will come later around the sixth chapter
1. The Arrival

_Author's Note: Hi hopefully nice poeple of fanfiction I forgot this in my first fanfic but I won't this time. Go easy on me and I would love advice if you don't mind since i'm new to the fanfiction biz. Haha so yeah hope you like alot. Bye. _

* * *

**One in the Same:**

** Chapter 1-The Arrival **

**Katara's P.O.V:**

Ahhh this was more like it. Instead of the troubles of being the 16 year old princess of the southern water, the avatar's ex-girlfriend, master water bender, and one of the young war heros I was having the break I needed . The rest of the gaang and I were doing another trip around the world, to recap all the places we didn't really get to do much fun at while we were saving the world( and places that Zuko hadn't seen). So our next stop was the northern air temple to see Teo and his dad.

"Hey guys," Teo greated us kindly. It had been about two years since we saw Teo and his dad and since then he had gotten taller( well if you could tell while he was in his wheelchair).

"My dad is a little busy with a new experiment, but he'll be able to hang out with us tonight at dinner." Teo smiled brightly, ever since everyone found out who made the war ballons( and almost every other invention for the fire nation) people wanted his dad to built everything them, so therefore his dad was busy 24/7.

" Ummm so what should we do?" Aang asked.

Teo just smiled again, "come on I want to show you guys this cool room."

It was another converted room of the temple but instead of tubs, heated rooms, and other weird stuff this on was filled with inventions. Wether they worked or not all of these were all different inventions made by Teo's father. I think sokka was the most intrigued of us all, he was poking around everything faster than a rabbit- squirel.

" I wouldn't touch to much if I were you," Teo said nervously. _BOOM! _There was a loud crash down the hall. " That's probably my dad again, you guys just stay here and enjoy yourselfs," Toe said as he rushed down the hall.

"Well that was interesting," Sokka said in his high pitched voice. "Sure was," Zuko replied. But sokka wasn't listening, he was back to scaning the shelfs. " Sokka I don't think it's a good idea to touch anything in here," I adviced Sokka in my motherly tone. "Relax Katara it'll be fine, becides Toe said _have fun_.

"Hmm, this looks interesting," Sokka said as he anilized this strange looking device.

" Inter-dimensional travel device, hmmm." Sokka turned the device around and around until h found this button. " Sokka I really don't think you should touch that button." I adviced, but it was to late.

"Hmp it doesn't even work." Was the last thing Sokka said before there was a flash of blue light and we were in an ally way with four strangly dressed people looking at us. Well except one but only reason she looked odd was because she looked exactly liked me.

And then we all just screamed….

**LaSean's P.O.V:**

I blame Andrew, I always do but that's becide the point. If only we took the cars to convention (**A.N.** well we did but we were running late and we new all the parking spots would be gone by now so we parked halfway and walked the rest of the way ) or Andrew had stopped me when I said lets take a shortcut then we wouldn't be in an alley way screaming like a bunch of idiots. I then did a very stupid but smart thing, I brought out my (legally owned) hand gun. The shot went of in the air and after that the only one still screaming was the guy who looked just like Sokka but then the girl that looked like Toph punched him in the arm.

"Okay now that were done screaming like idiots lets handle this like mature adults," I said camly.

"But LaSean we're only 16 and not that mature," Andrew said becide me. I pointed my gun at him.

"Shut up or I will shoot you!" I replied. "No you won't," he crossed his arms and smiled.

I smiled back, "your right, I won't do it I'll get Sara or Sandra to do it." With that I gave the gun to Sara and walked towards the people.

"Who are you people?" I asked smoothly. The boy who looked like Aang answered. " I'm Aang , the avatar, this is Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko." I looked at them in shock, " You mean you're the actual people from avatar? Wait how did you get here?" Katara answered this one, " Well my idiot of a brother here decided to start playing with this inter-dimensional travel device and then there was a blue light, next thing we know were here. Now who are you?"

"Oh sorry I'm LaSean, the girl with the gun is Sara, the guy she's pointing at is Andrew, and the queit one is Sandra." They all waved and then Andrew spoke up, " do you guys know how to get back?"

They all looked at Sokka, he just shrugged and shook his head no.

"Well you could all stay with me if you'd like to," I offered. Everyone looked at me in shock.

" What, you guys know I have the room." I said to Andrew, Sara, and Sandra.

"Well it is true," Andrew said. "Plus Sara and Sandra could find a way for you guys to get back to your world." I smiled and the gaang all looked at Aang for comfirmation. Of corse Aang just smiled and nodded. "Yes, ok well then let's get to the cars and we'll talk from there," I replied cheerfully.

So we walked all the way back to the cars. I had my black Mercedes, Sara's silver viper, and Andrew's Ford f150. Candace's black jaugar was still there but she could back for it. So we all split up I took Katara and Zuko, Sara took Aang and Toph, and Andrew took Sandra and Sokka. Once we were good enough along I called Candace and told her we had to go home and there was a hold up. She didn't question forward and after that I called Sara and Andrew so we could talk through the radio.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Andrew asked. "Well they can't go walking around in those clothes," Sara said. "Hey what's wrong with our clothes?" Zuko screamed. "It's nothing," I replied.

" You guys just stand out to much," Sandra said finishing my sentence. "Then it's settled,were going to the mall," I said while smiling. "why?" Andrew whined. "Because it's that time to do so, now no more whining koko " I replied. "Fine of to the mall," he said with fake joy. I just smiled brightly.

**Zuko P.O.V:**

All of this was strange- epscailly that girl, LaSean, I think that was her name. Her and Katara were talking non stop like they had known each other forever, it was just weird. Every since the phone call it was decided we were going to some place called the mall. I sorta liked being in the back seat it kept me out of there conversations, what ever they were talking about.

"So Zuko, how's life?" I heard one of the two females ask.

" What?" I asked confused.

" I said….how's life?" I was surprised to see LaSean turn around with a smile on her face.

"Um it's er good I geuss."

I was such a dork, I guess the only reason she could do that was because she reminded me of Katara. I stared at her deep brown orbs thru the mirror. They didn't look like Katara's in color but they held a look more like Katara's( deticate, loving, caring but can knock your lights out) and the were even more vibrant.

"That's good." she said as she drove. "Well how is it with Mia?"

" Oh um it's great but Mia and I are no longer an item er it's been over for about a year and a half." I replied while watching Katara as she stared out the window.

"Oh well what- oh look we're here." LaSean said as she parked her car in a huge parking lot.

"So this is a mall, interesting," I heard Katara whisper. Meanwhile LaSean was rummaging around in her car trunk and when she came back around she was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants with black boots.

"Okay then just meet us in the food court" LaSean said talking on a cell phone. "Well what do you expect their probably hungry. Yeah yeah okay great I'll get them food and I guess you all can meet us there. Just tell me when you get here and all start helping you guys then. Kay kay bye."

"Okay well the others got caught in traffic, so I guess it's just us three." Katara and LaSean were smiling alike and looking at me to see if I was okay with the change up. "Well ok," I replied.

So LaSean dragged us in to the mall and to a food court(which was basically a place with food from different places). She found me something spicy that she said were called hot wings and not to bad and Katara had egg rolls. LaSean had something weird, it had some kind of meat and chesse on it with lettuce and other things. She told me it was a hamburger, I think it's just so weird(but it kinda looked good).

We ate in silence since it was the easiest the to do. LaSean kept looking at the time and after about thirty minutes she got up. "Okay lets just shop for now and deal with the rest of them later." Katara and I easily agreed, so for an hour we shopped and the rest of our group arrived. By then LaSean was already done shopping for us three and working her way around with her friends and the rest of the gaang. According to LaSean we finished around 8:00 and had enough time to get shown around her house.

**Omniscience P.O.V:**

The house was huge, so huge that the gaang could only look in aw at it's beauty. Out of all their travels and journeys this world and place was beautiful. The were so many rooms like the dance studio, the training rooms, the weapon rooms, the library, the kitchen, the art/design studio, the recording studio, the control rooms, and the bedrooms. After the tour was up they were al sent to different rooms to sleep. Zuko, Katara, and LaSean were in the east wing of LaSean's home; Andrew, Aang, Toph were in the West wing; and Sokka, Sara, and Sandra were in the southern wing.

When Zuko thought everyone was asleep at last he snuck over to the room Katara occupied in between LaSean's room. But as he walked out of his room Zuko ran right into the hostess, LaSean. "Going somewhere?" She asked suspiciously. Zuko froze, "I was looking for the restroom." "Funny sense every room has a restroom." she countered. Zuko gave up, "fine if you must know-" "I don't, and I don't judge but I advice to not sneak around so much. I mean there are cameras." Zuko stared in shock as LaSean sashayed unknowingly down the hall. "And I promise not to tell anyone." She add as a final thought as she turned the corner.

Zuko broke out of his "trance" and continued on his first path to Katara's room. "Katara," he whispered, "I'm here." Zuko was soon pulled into the room by a hug from Katara that he easily returned. "Hey," she whispered but sounded distant. He knew that type of distance but decided not to act on it. He leaned in for a kiss in which Katara passionately returned. Katara stopped mid-kiss. "Is something wrong?" Zuko asked hesitantly. Katara looked at him with a smile, but a worried and distant look her eye. "It's nothing, nothing at all." Zuko didn't buy it, "I know when your lying Katara." "Zuko I-" "Don't," he released his hold on her, "just forget it, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Katara."

And with that Zuko left, but instead of going into his room he went to the living room were he saw a bright light and people talking. He stood out of sight and saw LaSean in an armchair with her feet on a nearby table, next to her was Andrew in a loveseat alone and Sara and Sandra were across from them on the couch looking at LaSean facing away from Zuko. "Okay so we already established they're not going to the hangout," Sara started. "Not yet." Andrew stated dryly. LaSean rolled her eyes at him, in the process she noticed Zuko hiding behind the door and smirked at him. "You guys I think I'm going to turn in for the night." "Um okay?" All her friends replied as she got up, LaSean never went to sleep on a weekend before 12:00a.m and it was only 10:30.

As she walked by she kept her eyes on Zuko, he stayed frozen were he stood. When she walked past him he followed when they got to her door she finally said something. "Are you okay?" she asked. He looked her in the eye and for a moment thought she was katara but her eyes were brown not blue. He almost told her like he would tell Katara but she wasn't Katara, she was a stranger. He shook his head, "it's nothing, sorry to worry you. Good night." He went to his room and before he entered he heard a soft worried goodnight come, he smiled to himself and she did the same. Eventually everyone went to sleep and mentally prepared for the next day and however long the gaang would be here.

* * *

_End Author's note: _

_Ooh interesting right. I don't think that the gaang could have gotten in this world all random, so it only made since to send them to Teo and his dad. Of course with Sokka and his nature would end up touching something that he wasn't suposed to. Yes LaSean and Katara look alike except for LaSean's brown eyes which makes Zuko nervous around her. And the characters(LaSean, Sara, Sandra, and Andrew) are rich and well known. __I also thought it would be funny that Zuko wouldn't know what a hamburger is and would love hot wings because he loves spicy food. Also does any one know the regular version of fire flakes? I would really like to have those in my fic. Is any one else nervous about Zuko and katara's relationship? LaSean suspects it already, but there is more depth to the relationship and no Zuko did not cheat on Mia with Katara. I will go more into relationships later let's just get thru the the first few chapters first_

_Next chapter: Changes are going to start happening to the gaang and few new characters are going to get introduced. Yay, til then lovely readers ;3 _


	2. Changes

_Sorry it took so long to update but i haven't been in a 'writing mood'. I am one the writers that like reviews so if you can review please do. Thanx all loves yah X3._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing ecxept my imagination which helped create this story_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Changes **

**Omniscience****P.O.V:**

Sokka rolled up around 8:00 in an unfamiliar room and unfamiliar bed. He snuggled a little deeper feel comfortable in his settings until he panicked when he realized he didn't really recognize this place. He jumped out of the bed prepared to scream for his sister or friends when the memorizes from the day before came flooding back. He relaxed and looked around the large room, it was beige and burgundy with simple basic items, Sandra told him it was the guest room. His eyes rested on the bed which had a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. Sokka slipped on the clothes and went towards the kitchen to discovery were he smelt a delicious smell of meat.

He arrived in the kitchen to see Aang eating a fruit salad and sharing a few pieces with Toph, LaSean was trying to show katara how to use the appliances in the kitchen while Andrew helped. He had already passed Sara, Sandra, and Zuko in the kitchen watching TV and he saw him and Zuko fighting while he was in the koshi warrior uniform, the image made him miss Suki and sad that she had to stay on the island instead of traveling with them again. "Hey snoozles!" Toph exclaimed. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and smiled. They were all casually dressed; Aang had a light orange collar shirt and baggy cargo pants, Toph's outfit was pretty much the same except her blouse was a little more girly and green, and Andrew's was just the same as Aang's except he had a blue and orange shirt.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" Sokka asked.

LaSean chuckled from were she was cutting sausages but it was katara who answered. "We're having sausage, bacon, eggs, oatmeal, pancakes, toast, and biscuits."

Sokka's mouth watered and then he looked at his sister. Her wavy hair flowed down her back with bangs instead of loopies, she wore a white sweater shirt with black tights and a golden hoop belt, but her eyes were off. "LaSean?" Sokka yelled in panic.

"Yes?" "W-why, WHY ARE KATARA'S EYES BROWN?" "What?" the two females yelled at the same time. "Sandra!" LaSean yelled. "What?" Sandra yelled as she ran in the room followed by Sara and Zuko. "Katara's eyes are brown, I need you to do a blood test." And with that Sandra pulled Katara out of the room. LaSean started lining the rest of the gaang up to check for anymore physical changes.

"Well not much has changed with any of you yet but based on Katara, the changes would probably be instant. The radiation from the inter-dimensional travel device must have scrambled your DNA's." LaSean explained. "Wait but how did the change happen with Katara first? Wasn't Sokka the one holding the device?" Andrew asked, but before LaSean could answer she received a call on her phone.

"Hello? Hey Xavian! Oh yeah today right? I'm so sorry baby I can't make it. I would but you know who will be there. Well still I have a family emergency, maybe you could come over here. Okay well it's like 8:30 now so, nine o'clock then. Okay love you too. Bye." LaSean look at Andrew with a certain look.

"No LaSean, he is not coming over." LaSean pouted, "why not?" Andrew gave her a pointed look. "Would your mom approve of you seeing him in her house in that outfit?" He asked as he gestured at her outfit. She looked down at her outfit; she was wearing a off the shoulder black dress that stopped an inch above the knee with a gold hoop belt, lower leg level black high heel boots and medium size hoop earrings. She frowned slightly.

"Oh yeah well what about Paris? You know your ex-girlfriend, the one who said she's not going to college she's going to be a Texans cheerleader when she grows up and if that doesn't work out she's going to be a rapper. Your mom hated her, but how long did you go out with her even after your mom told you how much she despised her?" LaSean smiled deviously while Sara laughed.

"She couldn't rap to save her life!" Sara exclaimed. Andrew growled, "okay so we went out for a year after that, but that is beside the point, the point is your outfit is to um, err inappropriate." LaSean rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, Aang, Zuko does my outfit look inappropriate?"

"See um about that I'm going to go check on Katara." Sokka ran out knowing to never say anything about a women's outfit. LaSean glared after him then returned her gaze to Aang.

"What about you Aang?" She asked while smiling. Aang rubbed the back of his bald head shyly. "Err I guess it's okay." LaSean smirked as Aang let out the breath he was holding and smiled.

"Well Zuko what do you think?" She asked gesturing to her outfit. His face turned a deep red to rival the color of his scar. "You look beautiful I guess." She blushed, a light pink grazing her tan cheeks but still raised her fingers to show Andrew she won. "Fine!" He said lifting up his arms in defeat as he left the room.

She looked at Zuko for a brief moment, but ended up staring finding something off about him. "What?" He asked irritated turning to face her full on, and in the process removed the hair that covered his scar.

When she saw his full face she gasped. "Your scar is gone!" She exclaimed. He looked at her with an unknown expression on his face.

* * *

"I-it's, gone?" he stuttered.

"Yeah it is and I think the one on your chest might be gone too." LaSean replied with a blown away expression on her face. Zuko sat down at the nearest bar stool(which was next to Toph) and ran his hands thru his raven colored hair. Once he finally looked up again he looked right at LaSean.

"Can you check?" He whispered. "What, check what exactly?" "My scar on, on my stomach." "Oh ." LaSean went to stand in front of Zuko as he lifted his shirt off. "Aang can you go find Sandra?" Aang nodded and headed off. "Wait twinkle toes I'm coming with you." Toph yelled as she headed after him.

LaSean watched them run off until they were out of her view. When she turned back around she was faced with Zuko's bare chest(**A.N. Zuko is tall and the bar stool makes him even taller yay shirtless Zuko x3**). Well as far as LaSean could see Zuko's skin was unmarked by any scar. She ran her feather light fingers down the place were the scar should have been. She tapped her index finger in the middle of were his scar should have been.

"It's gone," she stated quietly. His mouth spread into a grin as he looked at LaSean's face, after watching her trace his chest. She looked back at him with mixed emotions, mostly joy now and then surprise as Zuko incased her in a warm hug. At first she was stiff but after a second or two she returned the hug. But, it didn't last long as they heard someone clear their breath and they jumped apart.

There they saw Katara standing in the door way with a smirk on her face but confusion in her eyes. LaSean and Zuko blush deep red.

"Hey Katara!" Lasean said as she smiled widely.

"What's up?"

"Oh I was done…..and I came back down, a-and and now Zuko's scar is gone." She replied in shock.

Zuko smirked as LaSean tried to explain to Katara. "Well you see the portal had some kind of chemicals that messed with you physical DNA, henceforth Zuko lost his scar."

"Oh ok, that makes sense." Katara replied staring at Zuko. "Oh yeah LaSean some guy is here for you," she added last minute.

"Oh must be Xavian, can you please bring him in?" Katara walked out and Zuko put back on his shirt.

"Thank you," he whispered. But before LaSean asked for what Katara walked in with a guy with throat long black hair and light tan skin and liquid brown eyes in a red plaid skirt and black jeans with a bundle of red tulips.

"XAVIAN!" LaSean squealed as she launched herself into the arms of her boyfriend. In response he wrapped his arms back around her and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips. Behind them Katara blushed in embarrassment and jealousy(she couldn't kiss Zuko in public like she wanted to) while Zuko felt an annoying feeling tugging at his heart, he looked away and tried to ignore it.

"OH," LaSean gasp as she pulled away from Xavian. "This is Katherine and Zack, Zack is one of Sara's more distant cousins and Katherine is my sister."

Xavian looked at his long time girlfriend with shock on his face. "Since when have you had a sister?"

"Since the day I was born, we're twins, no one really knows her because she liked traveling and barely came home since she was five. Now she's finally decided to stay because she doesn't want to miss out anymore."

Xavian nodded in response while _"Zack and Katharine"_ marveled at how well LaSean lied and for a minute she reminded them of Azula. "Huh, well nice to meet you Zack and Katherine." Xavian said as he shook both of their hands.

LaSean smiled and redirected her attention back to Zuko and Katara for a moment.

"Kat can you please take Zack up stair to Sara and Sandra you need to make sure Sandra helps him."

"Um ok." Katara said as she took Zuko out of the room. As soon as they were gone LaSean's arms were back around Xavian's neck and starting to kiss him. Then his stomach growled, LaSean chuckled. "You hungry?" She asked.

"Hey you know me I wouldn't want to miss a minute with you, even if it means skipping breakfast. And I knew you cooked." He blushed and rubbed the back his head nervously; even though he had been dating her for about two years now, some of LaSean's reactions were a mystery to him and he would like to avoid getting kicked out silent treatment for a week or more. Lucky for him she just laughed and pulled him to the stove.

"Now your going to fix us breakfast," she said gesturing to the both of them. "And then we are going to sit on the couch and eat together. Does that sound good?" He nodded and in response he leaned in to kiss LaSean. But before he could reach her lips someone cleared their throat and LaSean knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Andrew." She said in her irritated voice. Andrew walked over with a smirk pasted on his feature.

"Nice way to ruin breakfast for me foofoo**(A.N. old nickname not being flirtatious)**," Andrew replied without even glancing at Xavian. LaSean focused her attention on the food(just random stirring) and glared at her best friend. "Maybe you should wipe that smirk off your face before I blow it off," she stated with a smirk of her own. "Oh and be nicer to Xavian, you act like he tried to kill you."

Andrew glanced at LaSean's two year boyfriend and rolled his eyes toward his best friend. "I'll just go get every body since the food is ready."

"Fine go ahead, if you need me I'll be in the living room. ONLY for emergencies." Andrew waved LaSean off as he walked away, she rolled her eyes and returned her gaze back to Xavian who had a plate of food for them ready and a crooked smile on his face.

* * *

Andrew headed up stairs to get everyone for breakfast. There he saw Sandra doing blood work on Toph while she looked around, and Sara teaching Katara, Sokka, and Zuko to play some card game while Aang watched.

"Hey Andrew, what's up." Sara asked from were she was sitting.

"Oh well Xavian's here and breakfast is ready." Sara made a face at the mention of her friend's boyfriend, Sandra laughed and the gaang looked confused.

"LaSean's boyfriend is slime, almost as slimy as his stepsister." Sandra stated dryly. "I know right, I mean LaSean's not that naïve to date….hiiiiim." Sara added.

"Okay, okay enough about LaSean's dating issues I came to get you guys for breakfast. You are hungry aren't you?" Andrew concluded.

"I AM!" Sokka shouted. Katara rolled her eyes, "your always hungry." Zuko chuckled.

"Okay lets just all go eat." Everyone followed Sandra out.

"But their on the couch so we have to take the other way around." Andrew stated. It was Zuko who spoke up this time, "why?"

"Because," Sandra started as she stopped walking, "thru the normal way we would have to pass LaSean in the living room and even though I would enjoy ruining something, I don't feel like hearing her rant or hurt someone at the moment."

"Okaaaaay…..LET'S EAT!" Sokka screamed as he ran out. Nobody moved and waited for Sara, Sandra, and Andrew to make the first move. They all heard a thump, then Sokka scream, and LaSean yelling out her apologies. Sokka came back with a red bump on his head and just gestured for someone else to lead the way. While Sara whispered out "_newbie."_

* * *

LaSean giggled as Xavian feed her something off of their plate. He smiled and ate something for himself and LaSean placed a quick kiss on his lips. They were sitting on the couch with LaSean's legs across Xavian's lap as he was sprawled out against the couch.

"How's breakfast?" She questioned.

"I don't know, it has an odd taste." He laughed as his girlfriend punched him lightly in the shoulder. In response he kissed her. "No it's great babe I love you." LaSean smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

"Is that guy going to be okay?" Xavian asked. LaSean stopped her chewing. "Oh Seth? He's going to be fine, it's just a bump." Xavian smiled and looked at the finished plate , LaSean caught his gaze and got up and grabbed the plate.

"Headed to the kitchen, want anything?" LaSean asked. "Just make sure you come back." Xavian said as he kissed her check. "I won't make any promises," she said with a wink.

* * *

When LaSean entered the kitchen she wasn't suprised to find a peaceful arua about it. Zuko and Katara were sitting closely to each other(no suprise to LaSean) and debating about something that eventally turned into laughter from the waterbender and a crooked smile from the firebender. Sokka sat with Andrew talking to him about differnt inventions in his demention. Aang, now tattoo less, sat by Toph who was talking to Sara and Sandra. LaSean was suprised to find Toph look directly at her with bueatiful light green eyes.

"So you've stopped sucking faces with loverboy?" Toph asked innocently.

LaSean laughed, "technacly no, but for now yes. What are you playing?" She noticed the cards in Toph's hand and ignoring the fact she could now see.

Toph smirked, "poker." LaSean smiled at the fourteen year old and scowled at her friends.

"Did ya really have to do that?" she asked Sara and Sandra.

"Yes!" Sandra said as Sara laughed. LaSean massaged her temples.

"Alright wat ev just be careful, Aang's a monk monks don't gamble." LaSean warned but Aang smiled and said, "don't worry it's to complicated for me anyway." LaSean smiled and dumped the empty plate in the dishwasher. "Leaving already?" Andrew teased. "Yes, I can't keep him waiting can I?" Andrew stuck his tongue out at that comment but by then LaSean was out of the kitchen.

* * *

After LaSean left out in the same moment her phone vibrated and before Andrew could grab it Sandra lunged out and got it. "It's Candace she said she'll be over here in five or less."She read.

"OH H*LLS NO!" Sara yelled. Sandra sighed and thought about the sitaition. Then relization hit her, "wait, Andrew and Sara, she only sent the text to LaSean and not the rest of us..." Andrew's face brightened, "she's screwed." They all laughed while being watched be the gaang in confusion.

"Who's Candace?" Zuko asked. Sara smiled, "you'll meet her." As soon as she said that there was a brutal knock on the door. "I'll get it," Zuko volunteered not knowing what he was up against.

Zuko opened the door to find an angry girl that was about his hieght glaring, when she saw him she smiled. "Wow your hot." Zuko looked at her shocked but was not able to say anything because of her starting to talk again. "Where's LaSean? I need to have a _'talk' _with her."

"Um I'll go get her." Zuko slammed the door and ran to get LaSean.

* * *

Zuko looked freaked out as he ran thru the kitchen and didn't saw anything to anyone. Sara looked curiosly then looked at Andrew. "Soooo he met Candace." Andrew smirked, "he met Candace."

When he got to the livingroom he stopped at the door not making a sound, from his postion he could hear and see the converastion going on. But there wasn't really a converastion going on. Basically he would LaSean would giggle and Xavian would laugh or kiss her they mostly made out. Zuko quickly got annoyed and cleared his throat loud anough for the couple to hear.

LaSean looked away from where she was curled up agaist Xavian and glared at the person who dared to ruin her moment. She calmed when she noticed it was Zuko but quickly gained suprise, he looked her in the eye holding a hidden paniced looked, now she was confused again.

"Do you need something?" Xavian question with irriation in his voice glaring at Zuko. Zuko broke eye contact and looked from Xavian to LaSean he then looked back to LaSean. "Someone is at the door for you."

LaSean, sort of suprised, nodded at Zuko kissed Xavian and bounced past Zuko lightly brushing his shoulder. Xavian got up and followed his girlfriend but only to be pushed back into the couch by her but on his way back he nudged Zuko hard making it look like an accident. Zuko glared at him and followed LaSean to the door.

* * *

When she opened the door LaSean was suprised to find a very ticked off candace glaring at her. She smiled, "hey Candace, how's it going?" Candace's glare increased. "Don't '_hey Candace_' me!" She yelled. But before she could rant at LaSean she was once agian face first at the door.

LaSean smirked while Zuko gaped in shock. "What?" She asked.

"W-why did you just do that?" LaSean raised an eyebrow and shrugged,"because she's Candace and she was being annoying."

She walked back to Xavian while Zuko walked and sat down in the kitchen and banged his head on the table. Sandra ran over to him and smiled. "Sooooo what happened?" Zuko looked at her like she was crazy**(A.N. she is very... we all are ;P)** but explianed everything he saw. Sandra ran to the door and opened it practetly dragging Candace in. "She's in the living room, have fun."

Candace stormed to the living room. "What the H*ll LaSean, you just leave me there like dog sh*t!" Candace looked at LaSean and Xavian on the couch. "Oh and I don't like you," She said pointing at Xavain. "Well nice to see you too Candace" he replied.

Cnadace glared at him and chewed LaSean out about ditching her and slamming the door in her face and alot of other random things that had nothing to do with what happened today or yesterday. "Candy!" LaSean yelled candace just ignored her. LaSean got up and shook her friend. Candace glared down at her.

"Okay okay i'm sorry I shouldn't have left you, I shouldn't have slammed the door in your face, but I don't think me stealing your last piece of gum in seventh grade is reveleant to the situation."

Candace stopped talking and laughed. "Yeah what ever, what's for breakfast?"

LaSean sent Candace to the kitchen were she met the gaang, grabbed some food and left. Soon after, at eleven, Xavian left with a kiss to LaSean, a glare at Zuko, and a smile and wave to the rest.

Sandra sighed and everyone looked at her. "Dogded a bullet there," she while smirking at LaSean. LaSean glared at her friend and threw the nearest thing at her(in this case a fork) but Sandra ducked and she almost hit sokka instead.

"SON OF A B*TCH" Toph screamed out. "That almost hit me!" LaSean glared at Sandra, "you taught her to curse?"

Sandra smirked again.

* * *

_Crazy Author Ranting Time:_

_I don't feel like explaining this chapter because i want to put it up before I get killed. I lot of the things have happened in this chapter if you can guess one that actually happened I will dedicate a chapter to you. Please review or a will die of rejectment I want to finish this story but i don't to be writing to an empty adeiuce if you don't have a fanfic account you can still review. DBZ characters will come later so if your only going to read because of them then bo-ho you have to wait a whle. And also Toph needs to give nicknames for the following characters: LaSean,Sandra,Sara,Andrew,and Candace. If you can come up with some please do tell. Bonus Note:non of the characters were hurt in the making of this chapter._

_Next Chapter:LaSean and friend start going thru changes of their own ;3. Till then lovely readers, keep reading._


	3. Weirder Than Normal

_**Begin author's note:**_

_From now on I'm going to update once ever week. So don't get mad if there not when you want them. And thank you **Fate **for your review it totally made my day and again for people who don't read the other's note:**DBZ CHARACTERS COME LATER**. That's all for now enjoy chapter three._

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
****Weirder than normal**

**Sandra's P.O.V:**

Ugh what time is it? I looked at my phone. THREE O'CLOCK! Wow I knew I woke up earlier than everyone else but this was just ridiculous. It was weird though because instead of being tired like I usually would be at this time I felt energized.

It felt good but I was so bored now that I realized I wouldn't go back to sleep, hmm in a time of trouble like this one must go annoy LaSean. This was payback for that time she woke me up at like one something in the morning with a stupid text.

So I snuck down to her wing of the house and I noticed the sun shining thru a window in the hallway, it felt nice the way it shined on my bare arms and lower legs and added a new layer of energy to me. When I hit the wing LaSean's room was located I heard some supposed to be muffled cursing from the room Zuko was using.

And me being me took a peak in. When I looked in the room I saw a shirtless Zuko holding a bunch of candles trying to set them up in a certain order, But they always fell or didn't line up right. I smirked at the idea that popped in my head and now annoying LaSean would have to wait.

I waited till Zuko had all the candles in his hands again and sneaked into the room. Thank got for those stealth classes LaSean convinced Sara, Andrew, and me to take with her or I would have been caught already. Ok right….right, Now.

"HI ZUKO!" Zuko screamed, dropped the candles and mumbled out "damn it" under his breath. In my laughing fit I managed to say "I heard that" which Zuko ignored and started replacing the candles. "If your going to be in here then you might as well help me," he said. "Help you what?"

"Fix these candles I need to meditate."

"Fine, but after that I'm going to LaSean's room." Zuko tried not to look or sound interested in what I was going to do in LaSean's room he failed miserbably.

"Um why?"

"Because I can. Why do you need to know Zu-Zu." Zuko grimaced at the old nickname and put the last few candles down.

I jumped up and sighed "finally were done! BYE ZU-ZU!" From out of the corner of my eye I saw Zuko fall to the floor in the middle of the circle of candles.

When I finally got to LaSean's room I saw her laying halfway off her bed with her phone in her hand as she laid half asleep. I thought I heard Candace's voice but I wasn't exactly sure.

"HEY LASEAN!" LaSean gasped and jumped dropping her phone in the process.

"LaSean? Hey LaSean are you still there?"

"Oh so it was Candace!" LaSean gave me a tired glare and picked up her phone.

"Sorry Candace go on about that thing you were talking about."

"What you weren't even listening?" LaSean sighed and bluntly stated, "no."

"Why not?" "Because Candace I I'm tired and I want sleep talk to Sandra or something." "Why Sandra?" "Because she's wide awake and standing in my room being annoying." I snatched LaSean's phone out of her hand while she gaped at how fast I did it.

"HI CANDACE!"

"HI SANDRA!"

"Why are you up still?"

"I don't know, I just woke up when the sun came up feeling all more energized."

"Yeah so did I."

"It's WEIRD but awesome." I walked out of LaSean's room and she fell back onto the bed. Candace and I talked for a while on LaSean's phone and by the time I started getting bored again it was six a.m.

**Andrew's P.O.V:**

When I got up I stayed in my T-shirt and pant because I had a feeling that no one would be dress out of nightclothes. It was eight when I walked into the kitchen and saw Sandra practically bouncing around the kitchen and Candace sitting on the counter seemed normal enough.

Wait! Sandra Bouncing? Oh no that was normal for some unknown reason, but what was Candace doing here before nine( she never came before nine). Candace noticed me just standing there and waved. "Hi Andrew!" I waved back and sat at the table.

"Hey Sandra is there anymore milk?"

"Uuh no. Why?"

"Because I want some cereal." Sandra shrugged and at that same moment Zuko walked in with Katara.

"Oooh Zuko done meditating I see and what were you doing the rest of the morning?" She raised her eyebrows at the firebender and waterbender in question. Zuko and Katara both blushed. "Shut up Sandra." Zuko mumbled.

"I heard that." Sandra sang out in a high voice. Zuko scowled and I chuckled.

We settled on pop tarts and people started rolling around at different times. Aang came around nine and Toph at about nine forty-five, sokka came at nine fifty, and LaSean came at ten fifteen. When she came in she sat on the nearest bar stool and put her head down with out looking up she asked, "Why is Candace here?"

"She felt like coming over?" I guessed.

"It's to early for sarcasm Andrew and put some shoes on," She mumble. I looked down and noticed that I really wasn't wearing any.

"Eh don't feel like it." LaSean looked up and glared at me.

"Ooh someone needs there beauty rest." She gave me the finger and got up to the refrigerator.

"Where the fuck is the fucking milk?" I heard Toph whisper, "and she gets mad when I curse…" Sokka laughed quietly and I chuckled.

"Something funny Andrew?" LaSean glared at me again. "What? No, but LaSean we ran out of milk." She stared at me and shut the fridge then she started to bang her head on it.

"LASEAN!" Candace jumped off her position on the counter and hugged her.

"What is it candy? Wait ouch let go of me your hot!"

"Oh nothing but we haven't been shopping in forever and Cindy's not going to be up for a while so I want you to come with me. And thanks for the complement."

"No I meant your skin felt hot, and do I have to?"

"YES of course! And you know your skin feels cold."

"Depends, are you buying me breakfast?"

Candace sighed, "yes I'll buy you breakfast."

LaSean smiled, "Kay kay, be ready in about ten Andrew."

I almost choked on my orange juice.

"What, why?"

"Because you owe me."

"No I don-" I stopped talking when LaSean sent me the glare that said _don't argue with me I will murder you_.

"Sure hurry up, I have my own stuff to do." She just rolled her eyes and left. And when she glared at me I could have swore my juice got colder.

I changed quickly and when I got back Candace and LaSean where waiting at the door and LaSean tossed me my keys. Which I caught with ease and Candace giggled.

"What?"

LaSean answered for her, "forgot something?"

I looked at myself up and down and shrugged.

"Shoes Andrew! You need shoes on." Oh yeah those where missing.

"But I don't want to wear any." I pouted.

LaSean sighed, "you have to Andrew."

"Why? The ground feels so comfortable beneath my feet. By the way did you know that the foundation and everything up to the wood is solid rock."

"Yes Andrew I did I lived here for almost all my sixteen years and if you don't put any shoes on I'm going to leave you here and run your car into the nearest tree I find." Since I valued the life of me(my mom would kill me if I lost my broke my car) and my car I decide to grab the flip flops that I coincidently left in here. "Lets go." The girls followed me out and I drove them to hell (a.k.a the mall).

**Omniscience P.O.V:**

When they got back from shopping Andrew kicked his shoes off once again (to LaSean's disliking) and took a nap on the couch. LaSean sat next to him just so that every time he moved in his sleep she could poke him. The gaang was already there watching season two of their show along with Sandra and Sara and LaSean new now it was time to talk with the gaang.

[Time Skip]

* * *

**5:00 a.m.  
****Candace's house:**

Candace plugged in the new flat iron she got yesterday with LaSean, they said it would make your hair softer than silk and straighter the perfect line. She moved to get closer to the mirror to see, but didn't notice when she unplugged the flat iron. She kept trying to use it but failed miserably.

"DAMN FLAT IRON!" She screamed.

And as soon as she did that the flat iron gained heat and not really caring how it happened Candace flattened all off her unflattenable hair. When she looked at the flat iron again she screamed. The flat iron and her hand were on fire. Candace was so busy freaking out that she didn't notice that her hand wasn't burning...

* * *

_**Evil author note:**_

_Yeah two cliff hangers! Awesome this chapter will make sense after the next few chapters come up because it involves more changes. Here's a hint not just the gaang got changes happen to them. If you don't know what i'm talking about read chapter two. If you have any questions please ask i'll be glad to answer them. _

_Review please and also a must read fanfic if you like this one is: **It Started With A Crystal. **It involves these characters(andrew, lasean, sandra, and sara) in another adventure but this time they're orphans and it takes place with DBZ and is wonderful and chapter three of it should be up soon. _

_**Next time: The Gaang is going to face their greatest challenge yet: High school. And we find out the mystery of Candace's flaming hand(you can make guesses if you like).** _

_Tune in till next time, bye _


	4. Morning of the First Day

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry it took me so long to update, stuff has just been really complicated. Hope you enjoy chapter four._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Morning of the First Day:**

**Toph P.O.V:**

"So why again are we doing this?" I asked for the tenth time this morning. Sandra sighed, "because we have no were to leave you and LaSean likes her house without a giant hole in the wall." I just shrugged and right on que LaSean walked in ready to go. "How are you up so early?" Sandra asked. "Candace would not stop calling and texting me about something important and she needed to tell me, so long story short I'm up and I'm leaving, and Sara won't get up so your job now." Sandra left out shortly after LaSean to go wake Sara and I sighed I was the only other person here and I was so bored. To entertain myself I decided to slip off my shoes and feel around for different vibrations in the house like I would normally do if I couldn't see now.

Hmm the strongest one was Sokka, I could feel him bouncing around trying to slip on his clothes and he was falling an awful lot typical snozzles. Next I could feel Katara water bending the water in the tub as she bathed. And Zuko was completely dress and meditating in his room that jerk should have came down I was bored. I also felt Sandra hitting Sara with a pillow while Andrew stood off to the side and he was probably laughing. LaSean was just leaving and from what I felt she jumped on a metal contraption and rode off. And Aang was…. "Hey Toph." Oh right here.

"Oh hey twinkle toes your hair grew back fast." _Wow way to start a conversation Toph._ Aang just smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh thanks. Your hair too well I mean it's longer not it was ever gone it's nice and stuff you know." As Aang babbled on I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and his was turning redder and redder. "Well I mean basically you look nice I guess." _'Nice I guess' Well I'm not anything special, unlike some people. _Instead of saying what I thought I simply said "Thanks Aang."

He smiled and next thing you know that special person walked in. "Hey Aang, hey Toph." Aang turned to face katara and had a light blush covering his cheeks. "Hey Katara you look p-pretty." Right then I think my heart could have shattered into a million pieces. _No Toph just ignore them it's better that way. _I hated being in the middle of this, I knew that Aang still had feelings for Katara but Katara was with Zuko. Sigh, relationships were complicated, which is why I Toph Bie Fong will be single for ever.

"Hey Toph, are you ok? You keep spacing out," Aang looked at me with a worried expression. Ugh it was things like that made me like him. _No, you think you like him just like with sokka. Well Sokka didn't make your heart beat faster if he said one word to you. _Dang mind keeps bugging me. Why can't I bury some feelings away? "I'm fine, just thinking about yesterday." Aang laughed "Oh yeah they did just kinda throw that school thing on us." "Yep." I smirked at the memory.

_Begin Flashback:_

_We were all sitting on the couch watching our show. It was kind of fun to watch our awesome adventures again and it was even more awesome that I could see them this time, I watched everyone around the room. Aang sat next to me, and Katara sat next to him, and Zuko next to her. While LaSean sat next to Andrew and Sara and Sandra sat on a different couch. LaSean would look at Sandra and Sandra would give her a look that said wait. After a while of it (aka ten minutes) I spoke up. _

"_Why the hell do you guys keep doing that?!" I screamed. "We have to tell you guys something," Sandra started. "Ooh ooh Sandra can I tell?" LaSean screamed raising up her and bouncing (and successfully waking Andrew up). "No." Sandra stated bluntly. "You suck," LaSean pouted and sunk back into the couch with her arms crossed over her chest like a little kid would. "Anyways we have decided since we have no one to make sure that you will be ok if we left you guys here alone we-" "Enrolled you in our high school!" "Damn it LaSean I said no." LaSean stuck her tongue out at Sandra and Sara death glared at her. _

"_Ok?" I asked confused. "What's high school?" Aang asked. "Well…" Sandra and LaSean started at the same time and then glared at each other. "As these bakas were saying," "Hey!" "High School is-" "Teenage hell" "Andrew everything is hell for you." "AS I WAS SAYING BAKAS high school is were you go to learn for eight hours so you can survive in the real world."_

"_Isn't that like that fire nation school you went to Aang?" Katara asked. "Yes it is!" LaSean replied "but on a higher level." "Oh, ok!" I rolled my eyes, that was Katara for you always ready to understand a new culture. "So when do we start?" I asked. "Tomorrow," LaSean and Sandra said then glared at each other, it was hard to believe they were 'best friends'. "So, now you have to fill out the log out information online and then we'll give you the basic school layout so you won't be completely lost on your first day." Andrew said from where he was laying on the couch. _

_So that's basically how the rest of our night went, no wonder Andrew said it was hell and we haven't even started yet!_

_End Flashback._

"So are you guys ready?" I jumped out of my thoughts to hear Zuko. I can't believe everyone but Sokka and Sandra was here now and everyone but Sara was done with breakfast. "Don't rush me it's not like you drive or anything!" Sara yelled at him and Zuko took a step back from her. "But I do," Sandra started as she walked in, "So HURRY YOUR LAZY ASS UP IF YOU WANT A RIDE!" The last part she screamed in Sara's ear. "Ok baka don't rush me, I'll just take my Oreos to go," Sara said as she got up. From what I've heard her and LaSean are not morning people. "Sara I don't think you should be eating Oreos for breakfast."

"Shut up Andrew."

"Jeez sorry."

"Can we go now?"

_"Gosh Zuko why so eager, miss LaSean already hm?"_ Sandra said in a suggestive tone. Zuko blushed and Katara started nervously messing with her hair, I liked Sandra you could learn a thing or two from her.

"No I just want to get this over with." _"Yeah sure you do." _Zuko was blushing even more now and I decided to be a good friend and help Zuko out this time. "Yeah Sandra I agree with Zuko, we should get going." Sandra just shrugged and said "okay." I smirked. She ran towards the stairs and screamed "SOKKA WERE LEAVING OUT THE DOOR AND EITHER YOU'RE HERE NOW OR YOU GET LEFT!" You could here a muffled bump from up stairs and sokka saying "what!" downstairs. Everybody started heading out the door and split up into cars. Zuko and I were riding with Sandra in her truck, Katara was riding with Sara(and so was sokka if he made it in time) and Aang was riding with Andrew. Well I don't think Sokka is going to make it.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Sokka ran outside holding a large plate of pancakes as he ran. Sadly (for Sokka) Sandra did not see the water tribe boy run out and she bumped him with the back of her truck, knocking the poor teen down. "MY PANCAKES!" Sokka screamed. He then quickly got up, held out his plate, and tried frantically saving _'his pancakes' _"Move it or lose it!" Sandra screamed finally realizing who she hit. "But my pancakes!" Sokka cried out. As the last pancake was about land neatly on the plate Sandra bumped Sokka once again making him miss and let the last one fall to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sokka cried out in anguish. "Sokka I will run you over next so MOVE!" Sandra threatened. Sokka scurried off into the closest car that wasn't Sandra's which happened to be Sara's. "Ooh you brought breakfast." Sara smiled as she grabbed one of the pancakes, making Sokka whimper. "You should have one Katara, LaSean makes awesome pancakes." Katara smirked, "That's awesome Sara thanks." You could see the tears flowing out of Sokka's eyes as Katara took another pancake. "Can we just go? I have lost to much already." Sokka said overdramatically. Sara and Katara laughed as the ride to school began.

* * *

**Author Note:**

_Agian sorry for the chapter's shortness i'll try to make the next one longer. Guess What: **I making a contest**. Toph needs nicknames for: LaSean, Sara, Sandra, Andrew, and Candace. The person who gives me the best nick names will be included in a chapter. You can tell me however many nicknames for any character. The contest will close when I have all five nicknames. X3_

_ a must read fanfic if you like this one is: **It Started With A Crystal. **It involves these characters(andrew, lasean, sandra, and sara) in another adventure but this time they're orphans and it takes place with DBZ and is wonderful and chapter eight should be up soon._

_Next time: The Gaang expirence high school and Sandra and LaSean have an experance similair to Candace's except one is water the other is fire( try to guess which is fire and which is water). And some spoilers for later chapters._

_Till then bye ;3_


End file.
